Artistic Love
by Military-SweetHeart
Summary: Pepper's niece is coming to stay with the Avengers, how will she handle the chaos and destruction that seems to follow them? Will this little artist be able to handle everything, or will she leave the first chance she gets? And why is she falling for the sweet gentleman that is Steve Rogers? Poor Thalia is in for one hell of a ride.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I only own my character and her family, nothing else._

_Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter One: Invitation

_"Thalia! Hi, how are you?" _Aunt Pepper asked, waving into the web cam. I grinned, happy to see her. The last time I saw her, face to face, was at my college graduation six months ago. Currently, she was staying New York with Uncle Tony and some other people. She wasn't allowed to tell me who they were. Uncle Tony made that very clear.

"I'm doing well, Aunt Pepper. How are you? How's life in the big city?" She chuckled as Tony ran by, followed closely by two other people. All I saw was a brown and white blur. Aunt Pepper turned around and shouted at Tony, telling him that she talking to someone important. He asked who, then chose to ignore her answer and stood in front of the camera.

_"Hey! It's our little muse!" _I chuckled. Tony had given me the nickname after I told him the mythology behind the nine muses, and that my mother had named me after one. It just stuck after awhile.

"Hello, Uncle Tony. I see you're busy as ever." He shrugged. I saw people standing behind him. One was a black male, bald, dressed in leather, and wore an eye patch over one of his eyes. I noticed that he had a gun strapped to his side, but it was quickly covered up when he moved his arm. The other person was a woman. She looked beautiful. She had fiery red hair that was short and curled slightly, had green eyes, and sharp facial features. She was dressed in a black suit that looked like fake leather. I raised an eyebrow at her stance. It looked military. I ran through my memories of Uncle Tony. After the whole Iron Man fiasco, he had stopped making weapons for the military and chose to focus on making clean energy. Aunt Pepper shoved Tony back so she could continue speaking with me.

_"So, Thalia. I heard that you had gotten an internship at Glamour Magazine?" _

"Actually, I was offered a job to work for them as a stylist. I accepted and I'm leaving tomorrow night." Tony was back in the picture, but this time he shared the camera with Aunt Pepper. I chuckled at their behavior. They weren't married, but they sure did act like they were.

_"What? Tomorrow? Where are you going?" _Ah, always worried about me as usual, Aunt Pepper. I grinned, wondering if I should tell them or keep it a secret. The two people behind Tony looked impatient. The man called for his attention, saying they had something important to talk about. Tony turned around and told them he was busy.

"Yeah. I wanted to surprise you guys tomorrow when I arrived. They're sending me to New York." Tony gave me a big smile which quickly changed into a thoughtful look. Uh oh, I knew that look. It meant he was up to no good. Aunt Pepper and him shared the look, both nodding. Tony left and gestured for the two people to follow him into another room. Pepper gave me an amused smile.

_"Do you have a place to stay at?" _I bit my bottom lip, shaking my head. _"How about you come stay with us? We have plenty of room!" _She added when she saw my unsure look. I thought this over.

Living in New York was a big change, but not that big of a change from Philadelphia. If I accepted, I would be with family and wouldn't have to be all by myself. If I didn't, I would have to struggle with finding a place. It had to be near my work, affordable, and in a safe part of town. Those were the conditions my father had set. If I couldn't find a place that check all the boxes after a month, he would be flying out to bring me back home. And this was a once in a life time offer. I was pretty sure I wouldn't find another job as awesome as the one before me. Aunt Pepper knew I was trapped. I let out a defeated sigh, keeping my excitement at bay.

"I accept." She jumped in her seat and clapped, but quickly composed herself when she realized she wasn't alone. I didn't see anyone else, so I was curious as to who was hiding out of view. Aunt Pepper cleared her throat, but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

_"Excellent. I'll prepare a room for you. I'm right in assuming that you're still artistic as ever?" _I nodded. _"Good. Hmm, I can get the basics done, but anything after that will be up to you." _I chuckled. Aunt Pepper was great at designing, but she knew I was very particular when it came to my room. Hell, it was also why I had chosen to get two degrees in Fashion and Interior Design. I was particular. Aunt Pepper got up from her seat to grab something, leaving me to watch everything else unfold. I saw a girl around my age step into the room, followed closely by an older looking man. I narrowed my eyes and tried to remember where he was from. Then it hit me. He was Doctor Bruce Banner, also known as the Hulk. I had read some of his work, even wrote a thesis on him for my science course. I had gotten an A, needless to say. The girl noticed me watching an let out a surprised sound.

_"Whoa! Hi there!" _I laughed, she was awesome and I didn't even know her name. Doctor Banner was right on her heel. _"Who are you?"_

"I'm Thalia. Pepper is my Aunt, and Tony is my Uncle. Sorta. They're not married, yet." The girl sat in the chair Aunt Pepper had vacated. "Who are you?"

_"I'm Darcy. Friend extraordinaire of Ms. Jane Foster! And this is Bruce Banner," _the good Doctor gave a nervous wave. I nodded in acknowledgement. He didn't look like the talkative type, while Darcy did. I guess it was true, that opposites do attract.

"I've read a few of Jane's theories, and some of yours, Dr. Banner." Darcy gave me a smug smile, like she could tell I had. Yeah, I definitely liked her. We talked a little bit, discussing girly things while Dr. Banner looked more and more put out. Darcy planted a kiss on his cheek before saying good bye and walking away, dragging him with her. I chuckled and sat back in my chair. My pet ferret chose this moment to crawl into my lap and curl up into a tight, little white ball. I picked her up and set her on my shoulder. She uncurled and wrapped around my neck. She let out a few chirps and yips. I giggled as she snuggled into my neck. She was a pure white ferret with bright blue eyes. I had gotten her when she was just a kit and have had her ever since. I had named her Elsa. When Aunt Pepper came back, she had a few design plans sketched out on her iPad. They were typical layouts of how I wanted my bed, desk, etc. I finally chose the all white layout, as it allowed the most color choice. She rolled her eyes when I told her I already knew how I was going to paint it. If Uncle Tony knew my plan, he would flip a bitch. Tony chose that moment to appear, explaining that he had talked with my dad and that they had discussed everything. I winced when Tony gave me a fearful look. There were only two people who could scare Uncle Tony. Aunt Pepper, and my mother. "Okay, I have to finish packing. I'll see you two either tomorrow night or the day after that. Love you, bye!" I said before closing Skype and shutting my laptop close. I rubbed Elsa's tiny paws and went back to work.

* * *

_And there you have it, the first chapter of a great story. Please let me know what you think!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I only own my character and her family, nothing else._

_Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Two: Hello  


I reverted to an old habit of talking to myself as I took the long elevator ride to the pent house. God, Uncle Tony just loved to go big, didn't he? When talking to myself didn't suffice, I pulled out my phone and decided to check on my blog. It was a hobby I picked up during high school and just fell in love with it. I took pictures of outfits that I found amazing and posted them with a description. Sometimes I would stop a person on the street and ask if it was okay to take their picture. Most of the time, people would say yes and strike a pose. There were some that needed persuasion. Showing them my blog did the trick.

Elsa sat up on my shoulder, a paw in my hair as she chirped excitedly. I giggled as her tail rubbed my neck and tickled my nose. I put my phone back into my pocket and grabbed my little explorer. I held onto her, rubbing our noses together just as the elevator stopped and let out a pleasant ding! I grabbed my two bags, taking a deep breath. From what Aunt Pepper told me, there were other people who lived in Stark Tower. Wait, Avengers Tower. Aunt Pepper had made me swear to not tell a soul that I knew the big secret. Elsa let out a yip as the doors sprung open to reveal everyone sitting on the couches in the main living room. I stepped in and looked around. I spotted Jane, Darcy, Bruce, and Thor. It wasn't hard to notice the God of Thunder. I saw Aunt Pepper and Uncle Tony sitting on a love seat by themselves. There were three other people, and I did not recognize two of them. I did, however, recognize the woman who I had seen while talking with Aunt Pepper.

"Thalia!" Of course Aunt Pepper would notice me first. She hopped up and ran towards me, pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged her back, making sure to not squish Elsa. Pepper pulled back to look me over, her eyes roaming over and seeing everything that had changed. I had cut off my long hair, in favor of a shorter, more fashionable style. No longer did my brunette hair reached my back. It was cut to angle over my right eye and ended at a point. The back and sides were shaved to a close buzz cut, with the majority of my hair being on the top of my head. She gave a quick nod, approving. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and guided me towards everyone else.

"Everyone, this is my niece, Thalia." Pepper introduced me. I moved my bags to one hand and waved to everyone. Uncle Tony walked forward, a drink in each hand. He handed one to Aunt Pepper and drank the other one. He knew I wasn't old enough to drink yet, I was about a month shy of my 21st birthday. Darcy gave me a wave, Banner nodded in my direction. I smiled at them, happy to at least know two people that weren't family.

"Hi. It's nice to meet all of you." One of the men that I didn't know stood up and walked over to me. He held his hand out which I gladly took. He had blond hair in a 40's style, bright blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a dazzling smile. He had well developed muscles that I could clearly see, but I refrained from checking him out. I would have plenty of time to do that later.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am. I'm Steve Rogers. Thalia, isn't that the name of one of the nine Greek muses?" I smiled, this man knew his mythology.

"Yes. My mother loved the name, and loved mythology. So, she killed two birds with one stone." The man gave a polite chuckle that sounded sincere. He reached down and snatched my bags away, being the perfect gentleman. I raised my eyebrow at this. Oh, this man was good. I liked him already. Next was Jane and Thor.

"I'm Jane. Darcy told me she talked to you over Skype?" I nodded. She gave me a smile that was so sweet I was sure I was gonna die from sugar overload.

"I am Thor Odinson, son of Odin!" He shook my hand vigorously, almost taking my arm with him. Jane quickly gave me my hand back. The other two people didn't bother to get up, too busy talking to each other to acknowledge my presence. I narrowed my eyes at them. Okay, three can play at this game.

"How was you flight?" Aunt Pepper asked, leading me away from everyone to show me my room. Steve followed, as he was carrying my bags. Aunt Pepper led me to another elevator, stepping in and moving out of the way. I pressed up against the wall, giving Steve room to move. Elsa chose that moment to speak up. She sat on my shoulder and stretched forward, sniffing Steve's shoulder. Aunt Pepper noticed and let out a shriek. She stepped away, her hands fluttering over her eyes. "Jesus! Thalia, what it that?" I chuckled, scratching Elsa's head. She purred in content. Steve turned around and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He had an amused look in his eyes.

"Aunt Pepper, Steve. This is Elsa, my pet ferret. Don't worry, she doesn't bite." Aunt Pepper sighed and shook her head. Steve adjusted so that he could hold out a hand for Elsa to sniff. She did so gladly.

"Hello Elsa, I'm Steve Rogers." I giggled as he shook her tiny paw. So, he was an animal lover as well? This guy was getting better and better by the minute. The elevator dinged and Aunt Pepper stepped out quickly, waiting for us to join her. Steve stepped to the side, letting me out first. I grinned happily.

"Thank you," he nodded, smiling back.

"You're quite welcome." I stepped out and followed after Aunt Pepper. She led me down a hallway and then stopped in front of a door. She entered in a quick pass code before the door unlocked and opened. I stepped in and my mouth fell open. It was all white, just like I wanted. But that wasn't what had me so surprised. Everything looked like it was an exact copy of how my old room was put together. I grinned, already knowing how I was going to add color to the walls. It would involved a few gallons of paint in different colors, and fabric dye. Aunt Pepper saw my look and shook her head at me.

"Don't make a mess, Thalia. Tony will blow a fuse." And with that little warning, she turned and left to go rejoin to group. Steve set my two bags on my bed and looked at me.

"Thank you for carrying my bags." He smiled an shook his head.

"My pleasure. Sorry about Clint and Natasha. They're not the friendly type." I nodded.

"Don't apologize for them." He let out a chuckle.

"You don't seem to be related to Tony." I let out a bark of laughter. I unzipped my two bags and went to work putting things away. I had some boxes being shipped here that would arrive in a few days, so I had just packed my clothes and essentials.

"I'm not, blood wise. Aunt Pepper is more like my godmother, but she acts like an Aunt. Besides, family doesn't just have to be blood." He nodded in understanding. "Uncle Tony kind of just came along. This stays between the two of us." He chuckled and decided to help me. He pulled out my computer and a few of my old sketch books. He set my laptop down on my desk and started to flip through them. I didn't mind that much, he was just curious.

"You drew all of these?" I nodded. "They're amazing." I blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks. Do you draw?" He nodded.

"Yeah. But nothing like this. What these all for?" I walked towards him and peeked over his shoulder. He had one of my sketch books that contained my design ideas.

"For my future business."

"Future business?"

"Yeah. One day I plan to own my own fashion business. But right now, I have to save up the money to even think about getting a place." I went back to putting my clothes away. I thought of asking JARVIS for help, but decided against it when I found the closet. I pressed a button and the door popped open before sliding over to the side. I stepped in an was amazed. It was a walk-in closet that had a bench in the middle and a revolving shoe rack. I grinned, this would so go up on my blog.

"I'm sure everyone will ask you this, but why did you come to New York? Tony said it had something to do with work."

"He's right. I was asked to be a stylist for Glamour Magazine and I accepted immediately. Tony and Pepper were kind enough to offer me a place to stay at." I finished putting all of my clothes away, and noticed how empty the closet looked. Hmm, maybe I would be able to keep some clothes from work? I could only hope!

"What was Pepper talking about? About not making a mess?" I chuckled evilly. Steve gulped nervously.

"Well, I asked for a white room in order to decorate it how I want. Perks of being an Interior Designer as well as a Fashion Designer. My plans involve some gallons of paint and fabric dye."

"Maybe I was wrong, you do seem to related to Tony." I laughed at his comment. Oh, Steve, you had no idea how alike I was to my Uncle.

* * *

_There you have it! What do you think? _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I only own my character and her family, nothing else._

_Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Three: Hanging Out  


"Thalia!" Someone called. I groaned, but kept my eyes close. It was Sunday, I think.

"Get up Muse!" Someone else called. I fumbled for my pillow and pulled it over my head.

"Ms. Thalia?" This time there was some soft knocking. Even with my mind clouded in sleep, I could recognize the three voices. Uncle Tony, Aunt Pepper, and Steve Rogers. I sat up just as someone threw my door open. I slowly turned my head towards them, eyes narrowed in a vicious glare. Uncle Tony was standing in the doorway, Pepper and Steve behind him. Uncle Tony took one look at me and gulped. He waved nervously. I growled low.

"Yep, okay. Not gonna do this. Sorry Pepper, but you remember the last time I woke her up on a Sunday. And I really don't want to relive that." Tony explained before he bolted out of my room like his ass was on fire. Which, if I had powers, it would be. Steve and Aunt Pepper stepped in.

"What happened last time?" Steve asked. His question was directed towards Aunt Pepper, but I decided to answer for her.

"Last time I took my alarm clock and chucked it at his head. He wasn't that good at dodging." I explained, chuckling to myself. I tossed my covers off and jumped out of bed. Out of habit, I made my bed while everyone else just looked around. I had yet to decorate my walls, but I had added touches of color. Like a blue bedspread, green pillows, a bright orange throw rug, etc. Splashes of color that give the room a warm and bright feeling. As I finished making my bed, I noticed Steve picking up another sketchbook. It was the second one I owned. I smiled to myself, looks like he wanted to see how long I had been drawing for.

"I can't see him getting taken down by a small clock, no matter how hard you threw it. Not with the suit of armor." Ah, Steve was defending my egocentric Uncle. How cute.

"He didn't have any armor then." Pepper said offhandedly, sitting down on my bed with a small pillow on her lap. Uh oh, that meant she had something to tell me. Something that Tony was supposed to tell me. "Thalia, it's already been a week-"

"A week, really? That went by quickly." I cut her off, but with no intention to be rude. I had been working so hard that I hadn't taken notice to the lost of time. I walked into my closet and grabbed a simple, navy blue, button up dress with a drawstring waistline, black leggings, brown ropers (AN: A kind of cowgirl boots), and my brown, biker jacket. I chose the color brown because it reminded me of a bomber jacket, which was my favorite kind. I was currently looking for an authentic one. I laid my clothes in my desk chair and went to chose my accessories. I wasn't in the mood for a necklace, so I ignored those. Maybe the bracelets my hippy Aunt from my dad's side of the family had made me? I grabbed a brown beaded one, and a black leather strap one. I set those by my dress before turning to face Aunt Pepper. She had been patient enough to wait for me to finish my routine, so I could give her the same patience and listen. "I'm all ears, Aunt Pepper."

"Tony has decided that you need to stop ignoring everyone and make friends. I told him that you weren't ignoring them, that you had just been busy with work and getting everything done, that you were still adjusting." I laughed to myself.

"Thank you, but Tony's kind of right. I had been ignoring the others, but only two of them."

"Who?" Steve asked, though the smile told me he knew who I was ignoring. It wasn't that hard to tell. They had ignored me first.

"Clint and Natasha. They decided to be rude to me on my first day here, so I figured I would repay them the favor." Pepper rolled her eyes.

"You're not a child any more, Thalia. Besides, they're co-workers of Tony's. And Steve's." Steve waved his hands in front of him, not wanting to get in the middle of this with us. I didn't blame him. Aunt Pepper was just as scary as my mom when it came to arguments. It's why I had to bite my tongue, physically, to stop myself from talking back. And it would be extremely rude.

"Sorry, Aunt Pepper. You know how I get when people do that." I said, deciding to shoo Steve out of my room. "Leave, unless you want to see me naked. And, don't answer that." I warned him before shutting my door. He still had my sketchbook in his hands. I shrugged. I would get it later.

"It's alright. Just promise me, you'll stop and try to be nice?" I nodded.

"But if it turns ugly, I'm going to take Jason's advice, okay?" Now was Aunt Pepper's turn to nod. Jason was my second oldest brother. He was a UFC fighter, and damn good one at that. He was in L.A with his wife, preparing for his big fight next month.

"Fine. Oh, and Tony has decided we're all gonna sit in the living room and get to know each other." She said as she started to walk out of my room. She chuckled at my groan of displeasure. If there was one thing I hated more than being ignored, was having to be buddy buddy with people I couldn't stand. If it wasn't for Clint and Natasha, I would be okay with getting to know everyone. Oh well, I promised my Aunt. "And Jason and Matt are visiting." Was the last thing Aunt Pepper told me before shutting my door. I flopped on my bed, burying my head in a pillow. Guess I had been wrong, Jason wasn't preparing for his next fight. He was here, in New York. Shit.

Okay, time to get ready and face the others! I smiled and jumped up with renewed vigor. I quickly got dressed, throwing some styling gel into my hair to tame it, and I was all ready. I grabbed a random pair of stud earrings and was about to leave my room when my phone began to play "Damaged" by Danity Kane. I grabbed it to see why Lori was calling. Of course, I hadn't really talked to her since graduation when she got that big job offer in Miami. She had studied social psychology in college in order to become a social worker. Don't ask me why, she just didn't want to be a therapist. In high school we played on the word and said that if she became a therapist, she would be 'The Rapist'. Yeah, I was a bit of an asshole in high school. But hey, who wasn't?

"Hello?"

_"Thalia?"_

"Yeah."

_"How's New York?"_ I pulled my phone away from my ear and put it on speaker. Tony was not a very patient man. I walked out of my room, shutting my door behind me.

"It's good. I got the job at Glamour."

_"I heard."_

"Let me guess, Elane?" I could almost see her head nod, her brown curls bouncy around. She chuckled.

_"No, your little sister told me."_

"Shit, Lucy? I thought I told her to keep that a secret." I said teasingly. Lucy and I were about seven years apart, give or take a few months. But we were pretty close, even when we were kids. When I had left for college, she quickly made friends with my friends and called every night to see how I was doing. I was a little surprised that she hadn't called me in the past week, then again, maybe she did and I hadn't been paying attention to the conversation.

_"Yeah. She all but screamed in my ear when she told me. She loves you bunches."_

"Yeah, I know. She's probably told you that she had been invited to join her school's gymnastics team."

_"She may have mentioned it. So, what are you up to now? I'm not disturbing you at work, am I?"_ I laughed, stepping into the elevator that would take me to the living room and kitchen area. I was happy to be alone, for now. In about two minutes, I would be with everyone else.

"No. I'm staying with my Aunt Pepper and Uncle Tony. You remember them?"

_"Yeah. Tony is the guy who made weapons, right?"_ Lori asked. The elevator dinged and I was greeted with the sight of a full living room. Even Bruce was there, probably forced by Darby. They were a cute couple, despite being completely opposite. I switched back to regular so no one could listen in to our conversation. I stepped out and stepped to the side, turning my back to everyone. Jason and Matt hadn't seen me yet, thankfully. Once they did, I would be pulled into the biggest bear hug ever imagined.

"Yeah. Hey, I'll call you back during lunch, 'kay?"

_"Ooh, got 'work' to attend to?"_

"Mind out of the gutter. Talk to you later. Bye."

_"Bye!"_ I turned my phone off and turned to face the group. Jason was having a staring contest with Steve, both their arms crossed over their chests. Matt was glaring at Clint, who was glaring back. Geez, I swear, it was like they were about to whip their muscles out and compare them! I walked towards them and immediately cleared my throat, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Hey, Jason. Matt. I thought you were both busy?" I asked, clasping my hands behind my back and looking up at them. I was literally, the shortest person there, standing at 5'5''. Aunt Pepper was at 5'7'', without heels. Jason turned towards me and lounged at me, wrapping his huge arms around me and squeezing the life outta me. I gasped, happy to see him. "Can't...breathe...Jason..." I gasped out. He chuckled before setting me down. I breathed freely for less than a second, as it was Matt's turn to squeeze me. He let go quicker, though. I held a hand to my chest as I gulped in air. Tony and Pepper were smiling. They knew how close I was to my brothers. Only person I was closer to in my family, besides my sister and dad, was my mom. She was the figurative rock in our family. More on that later.

"Good to see ya, Thal." Matt said, slapping a hand on my shoulder. I winced slightly, but kept it to myself. I peeked around them and found everyone just staring at us like we were crazy. I guess Tony had waited to introduce them to everyone. I stepped around them.

"Everyone, these are my older brothers, Jason and Matt. Jason, Matt, this is everyone." Jason waved like he was twelve, which we all speculated that he was twelve, mentally. Even Tony thought he was. Darby's mouth fell open as she looked between us.

"Damn girl, you're related to them?" Bruce shot her a look and she shut her mouth quickly, but not before she winked at me and smirked. I laughed to myself. Darby was so awesome. She and I were quickly becoming great friends, no surprise there. We shared a lot in common, just not job wise.

"Okay, I'll give the introductions!" Tony said, jumping to his feet. He began to point at everyone as he said their names. "Bruce, Darby, Jane, Thor, Clint, Natasha, and Steve. Though, you two already met Clint and Steve." Tony chuckled as he poked Steve in his side. He didn't even react. He stood at attention and stared at my brothers. Jason met his stance and stare evenly.

"Not our fault they had to get in our faces." Matt muttered loud enough for them to hear.

"Well, next time introduce yourselves before you demand to see Thalia." Steve said. I noticed his jaw clench ever so slightly. I pinched the bridge of my nose and breathed through my mouth. Seriously? Men!

"Enough, gentlemen. Let's try to act like adults." Natasha said, standing next to Clint. I crossed my arms and jutted my hip out.

"She speaks." I mentioned. She looked at me, surprise flying across her face before it was gone.

"I'm sorry?" She asked. I walked down the two stairs and walked passed her.

"Apology accepted. Now, let's get this thing started!" I said, taking a seat on an empty couch. Jason and Matt flanked me, leaving no room for poor Steve.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I only own my character and her family, nothing else._

_Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Four: Good News!  


"So, what are we supposed to do? Hold hands and sing songs?" Darby asked, looking at Uncle Tony. He shrugged, not sure. I rolled my eyes, of course he wouldn't know. He was the one who wanted us all here, and yet he didn't know what to do?! Seriously?!

"Ooh, I know!" He said quickly. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them together evilly. Uh oh, this couldn't be good. "We're gonna play Truth or Dare!" There was a collective groan from almost everyone. Darby clapped her hands together.

"Alright! I'll go first!" Well, guess we were stuck playing then. She pointed towards me, smirking evilly. "Thalia. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." What, I was feeling a bit dangerous? Jason chuckled before leaning back. I punched him in his stomach. He sat up and rubbed it.

"Damn, sis. You play dirty."

"And whose fault is it for teaching me?" I shot back at him. He grinned, pointing at Matt. Matt had a beer in his hand and was sipping it quietly. When he saw the accusing finger in his face, he set it down and smirked.

"If I had taught her to fight fair, she would die." He explained before going back to his beer. Steve looked like he didn't like the answer.

"How would you know she would die for fighting fairly?" He asked, his tone accusing. Whoa, where did this Steve come from. Uncle Tony just sat, watching this exchange. He was smug, I knew it. Darby's dare left unspoken, and for good reason. She was more curious about the fight that was sure to happen. Matt turned an icy glare at Steve. "Don't you think she would have a better chance of defending herself if she did?"

"Listen, pal. I taught her to fight dirty because that's what I learned. Jason taught her how to fight fair, but only if she was in a match. If you fight fair in a real fight, you'll die. Case closed." Matt explained, sitting up and looking ready to get into it with Steve. Oh shit, I had better think of something quick, or I would be breaking up a fight between two really big guys. Steve stood up and Matt followed. Jason stood up to back Matt up, and Clint did the same thing, only for Steve. Oh shit, oh shit. Not good. This would only end badly. Darby was being pushed behind Bruce should a fight actually happen, and Thor was picking Jane up bridal style. I think he was prepared to fly away with her, in order to keep her safe. Just as the tension got real thick, I thought up a plan. Matt and Jason had big egos, and if I cushioned them a bit, they would back down from any fight.

"Hey, Matt, how's the season going? I've been too busy to keep up." Matt was a hockey player for the Philadelphia penguins. I couldn't remember his position, but I knew if I brought it up, he would break eye contact. It worked. He turned to face me, having to look down as he was just as tall as Steve. Sometimes it sucked being so short.

"Not good, little muse. I got suspended, started one too many fights." He told me, grabbing his beer. I was worried he would bring it down on Steve's head, but instead, he took a healthy gulp before setting it back down.

"Let me guess, someone ran home to tell 'daddy'?" I asked, smirking when he chuckled. He nodded.

"Yeah. Damn bitch couldn't handle being a man, so he turned tail and ran." I shook my head, laughing with him. I shot Steve a look and winked his way. Jason was still glaring at Clint. Hmm, how do I deal with him? He didn't have any big fights, and his record was pretty good? Maybe ask him how the wife was doing? Eh, worth a shot.

"Jason, how's Lucinda? Last I heard, she was visiting her family back in Russia." Jason took the bait.

"Yeah. Oh, that reminds me. We have some big news to tell you, and yes, mom already knows. You're the only one who doesn't." Ooh, I knew he was baiting me right back, but I hated to be left out of the loop. And he knew it too!

"Tell me, damnit!" I demanded. Jason chuckled before having me sit down on the couch.

"Lucinda's pregnant. And we're naming you the godmother!" I jumped up and tackled him, laughing excitedly.

"Ah!" I shouted, jumping up and grabbing my phone. I had to call her!


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I only own my character and her family, nothing else._

_Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Five: Shopping with Steve  


"Ms. Thalia?" Steve called, standing in my doorway. I looked up from my desk, occupied with drawing some sketches for work. My boss had found out that I wanted to be a designer through a coworker, and offered me a chance to show her.

"Hi, Steve. Come on in." I said, smiling as he stepped over the threshold. He was carrying my sketchbook, the one he had borrowed a week ago. I guess he was coming to return it.

"I'm sorry about taking this without asking. I wanted to give it back sooner, but your brothers wouldn't leave your side." He explained, setting it down on my desk. I grabbed it and set it back in the pile, before looking up at him with an easy going grin.

"Yeah, sorry about them. They've never really accepted the fact that I'm old enough to handle men." He chuckled while shaking his head. And it was true. Even in high school, they would pop up randomly and scare off any guys that were interested in me. Didn't help that they did that at college, too. Steve turned his head to take a look at what I was doing, smiling when I turned it around for him. It was a simple dress design, meant for a casual dinner party. It was a knee-length dress that hugged a woman's curves while still looking classy. My boss asked for it to be a light purple with blue accents.

"I think I can understand. Granted, I was an only child, but I was raised with certain morals that you don't see anymore these days."

"Aunt Pepper told me." I said, getting up to grab something out of my closet. I was going to go to a furniture store, as I was in need of some bookshelves and other odd ends.

"She told you?" He asked, following me. I nodded, then remembered that he couldn't see me.

"Yeah. She told me a lot about the Avengers, though I'm not supposed to know anything. Something about a Mr. Fury getting angry." I told him, finding what I was looking for. I had been looking for my baby blue pumps, as they matched my outfit perfectly. I was wearing blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and a blue jacket that had the sleeves rolled up a bit. I was wearing a simple gold butterfly necklace, blue beaded earrings, and a faux gold watch. As I stepped out of my closet, Steve was standing next to the door.

"How much did she tell you, if you don't mind me asking?" I waved his last comment away. He was too polite sometimes.

"She told me only a few details about each member, Tony excluded." I said, grabbing my blue hand bag. I placed my phone and wallet in it before walking out my door. He followed after me. Kinda felt like having my older brothers back, even though I had watched them leave the other day. I chuckled to myself at the thought of Steve acting like my big brother. I really didn't need another one.

"What do you know about me?"

"Hmm, let's see. I know you're Captain America and that you fought in World War Two before disappearing without a trace. I also know that you saved the world from certain destruction. But those are just the facts that everyone seems to know." I told him, stepping onto the elevator. Steve stepped in and was followed by Clint. It was a tight squeeze. Clint kept his back to me and didn't say a word. I so badly wanted to flick the back of his head, but refrained from doing so. Aunt Pepper was holding me to my promise. It was silent as we rode down to the living room, tense even. All the tension was coming from Clint, like he knew I was glaring daggers into the back of his head. When the doors opened, he got out as fast as he could. Steve chuckled softly. "What's so funny?"

"Clint. It seems like you scare him, which is pretty odd. He doesn't get scared." I made an 'oh' face and stepped out. Uncle Tony was at the bar, making a drink while he chatted with Bruce. Jane and Darby were out in the town, trying to make friends with Natasha. I was actually glad I wasn't the only one she gave the cold shoulder to. Last thing I needed was for someone to hate me, but got along with everyone else.

"Not my fault he has his head shoved so far up his ass he can't even smell his own shit anymore." I said, a bit too loudly as Uncle Tony started to laugh. Steve looked a little uncomfortable at my colorful language, while Bruce just shook his head.

"She's definitely related to you," he said, taking a sip of his water. I gave him a lopsided grin in return for the compliment.

"So, little muse, where you off to?" Uncle Tony asked. I sat down at the bar and snatched a water bottle from him. Fiji water, eh? A little expensive for my taste, but water was water. I took a quick sip before answering.

"Going to a furniture store. I need a few odds and ends."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did, Uncle Tony. Besides, you know my rule." I said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Tony rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah yeah. No spending money on you when you can get it yourself. But come on, muse. At least let me pretend to be spoiling you!" I shook my head, laughing at his behavior. If Aunt Pepper wasn't in D.C, she would've smacked him upside his head.

"No, but thank you. Now, if you don't mind. I have some shopping to do." I said, hopping at of my seat and heading towards the main elevator.

"Whoa, you're not going alone. Pepper would have both our heads if she knew I let you leave by yourself." Tony said, walking towards me. I rolled my eyes.

"She doesn't seem to mind me going to work by myself." I argued back. Tony chuckled before wrapping an arm around Steve's shoulders and pulling him along.

"That's work. This is different."

"Uncle Tony-"

"Nope. Take Steve with you. Actually, now that I think about it, take Clint too." Clint spat out whatever the hell he was drinking, glaring daggers at Tony. I can't say I blame him. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. Tony wasn't going to let me go anywhere unless I agreed to have "bodyguards" with me. I closed my eyes before letting out a breath. Fine, I would do it his way. But just this once.

"Fine, but only if they're okay with it." I said, smirking. I had found the loop hole in Tony's plan. He knew it, too. But that didn't stop him. He patted Steve's shoulder.

"Steve won't mind, will ya, soldier boy?" Steve was trapped. If he said no, he would think he was being rude to me. If he said yes, he would be helping Tony. When he sighed in defeat, I knew he had chosen the lesser of two evils. He would rather be a lackey, than rude. "Good choice, Steve. Now, Clint. You're going, and no, you don't have a say in this." Clint muttered curses under his breath as he stood up and walked over towards us. I rolled my eyes at his behavior. He could at least pretend to be social. Whatever, let's just get this taken care of. Already, I was dreading this trip. And I had been looking forward to it, too!

After we were on the ground floor, I quickly got out and started walking towards 15th street. There was this new shop, called Old World Charm. It had some interesting items that I wanted to look at. And I heard the prices were fair. I looked behind me and found Steve keeping pace with me. Clint, on the other hand, was taking his dear sweet time. Oh well, if we lose him, it's his fault.

"You know where you're going?" Steve asked. I nodded.

"There's this new store that opened up last week that I want to check out. I saw it on my way home from work one day." I told him. When I felt a presence on my other side, I turned my head and found Clint. His hands were stuffed in his pants pockets. "Look who decided to join the group." I said sarcastically. He shot a nasty look at me. I kept in step with Steve even though my mind traveled else where. The route was so familiar to me, I could walk it with my eyes closed. Clint's look reminded me of my freshman year in high school, before I met all my friends.

"Thalia? Thalia? Ms. Thalia!" Steve shouted, bringing me back to reality. I blinked and looked around us. We were standing in front of Old World Charm. I shook my head before flashing Steve a grin. He looked concerned. "Where did you go? We've been trying to catch your attention for awhile."

"Just...remembering some old problems." I told him truthfully. He looked like he wanted to ask something, but Clint dragged both of us inside before he could open his mouth. I was glad for the distraction. As soon as we stepped inside, we were greeted by the cashier. She was an older looking woman with a calmness around her.

"Hello, welcome to Old World Charm. Are you looking for something specific?" She asked. I gave her a smile.

"A few odds and ends. I need something to give my room some personality." She nodded, smiling. She grabbed my elbow in a friendly matter and pulled me towards some side tables. Clint and Steve followed. She noticed and gave them a once over before turning her attention back to me.

"Are you two her older brothers?" She asked, her tone even.

"I'm her older brother, and Steve is her fiance." Clint said without breaking a sweat. If I had been drinking my water, I would've spat it out right then and there. I covered my shock with a quick cough.

"Oh, dearie. You alright?" The woman asked, letting Clint's comment slide.

"I'm fine, really. Just a tickle." I told her. She nodded in understanding before dragging me towards the bookshelves. I found a few that I liked. Without her noticing, I shot a look towards Steve and Clint, both keeping an eye on me. They were talking quietly to each other, using a few hand gestures to get their points across.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I only own my character and her family, nothing else._

_Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Six: Memories  


"Knock, knock." Clint called out before stepping into my room. I rolled my eyes, what could he possibly want with me? Last I checked, he couldn't stand being in the same room as me. So why was he suddenly dropping by?

"Yes?" I asked, keeping my attention on the sketches I was working on. My boss had called and wanted to know if I would be able to draw a few more, for a few of her colleagues. I had been happy to draw something up.

"We need to talk." He said, grabbing a chair over to sit in.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you're about to break some bad news to me." I shot at him, setting my pencil down to give him my full attention. Sometimes, I hated having manners. They got in the way.

"Good thing you do." Was his snarky answer. I was a bit surprised when Demi Lovato's "Skyscraper" started to play softly in the background. I always worked with music playing, as it helped me focus. I guess I forgot to turn it off when Clint came in.

"What is it you need to talk about? As you can clearly see, I have work to get done by tonight." I explained, gesturing towards the unfinished sketches. I really didn't want to have to put them to the side.

"Then I won't waste your time. Earlier today, you told Steve you had been thinking about some old problems. What were you talking about?" He asked, his tone demanding. I rolled my eyes at his forcefulness.

"That's none of your business." I said quickly, glancing at my door. Darby and Bruce were passing by when she happened to look in and see us. I wanted to tell her to leave. She pulled Bruce behind her and decided she would spy on us. Whatever, I would deal with that later.

"It is if I say it is." Clint told me sternly. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on my desk. "Someone doesn't just say that, not without there being something behind it." He pressed. My jaw clenched before relaxing. This guy just doesn't give up, does he? Why the hell did he want to know?

"Maybe there was something behind my answer, maybe there wasn't. It is none of your business." I said, my tone lowering. I really wanted to stab him in the eye right now. My temper was so close to boiling over and I didn't want the others to see me blow up. Yeah, Bruce can relate, what with being the Hulk and everything, but I just didn't want people to see. I have a nasty habit of shouting and throwing punches when I get angry, one I was still learning to tame. Granted, Jason had taught me boxing in order to give me an outlet, and Matt had given me some books about anger management, but it still wasn't enough.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me. Ever since you arrived, you've had a chip on your shoulder against Natasha and I! And I want to know why!" He shouted at me, slamming his hands down on my desk. If I was a lesser person, I would have jumped in fear. But instead, I matched him. I just made sure to not damage my work. That would really piss me off.

"I have a damn chip?! Look who's talking, babaca!" I shouted, reverting to my father's native tongue. Clint looked stun that I would actually yell. I grew up with two older brothers who loved to get under my skin. The three of us had legendary fights back home, despite us being adults. "You want to know so damn bad?! Fine, but don't get all butt hurt if you don't like the answer!" I said, stepping away from my desk and walking over towards my door. Darby was quickly pulled behind Bruce, who shot a nasty look at me. The fact that he would give me that look, struck a little too close to home. I slammed the door and turned back around. I didn't care if Darby told everyone, or if Tony had JARVIS show them. I just didn't care anymore. I pointed a finger at Clint before I started to pace. I bit my lip in thought, not noticing that I bit too hard and it started to bleed.

"Well?" He prodded. I gave him the bird. He shot it back at me. I would've smirked if I wasn't so angry. He was a lot like Matt, so much that it scared me.

"The reason why I've been all but rude to you and Natasha is because when I first arrived here, you both blatantly ignored me! You have no idea how much that pissed me off! So, I decided to return the favor. Hurts, doesn't it?" I said, deciding to just come out with the whole truth. I had barely even scratched the surface. "That kind of behavior reminded me of the hell I went through in high school. It reminded me of all the nasty looks, comments, rumors. Everything came rushing back, and earlier today, I wanted to just take off. Run as far from you as I could, even if it wouldn't solve anything." I had to blink back the tears that wanted to fall. Clint stayed emotionless. Of course. This asshole was getting the truth like he wanted, and he didn't have enough heart to show he cared. Not even the slightest twitch of his lips. I threw my door open. "Get the fuck out, babaca." I said, my voice so low it came out as a growl. Clint stayed where he was before he walked out the door. He didn't even say anything. Before he was completely out of the way, I slammed my door closed and stalked towards my closet. I slammed that door, too, and locked it. I curled up under my dresses and cried. I sobbed silently, covering my mouth to keep the screams in. But even I couldn't hold them back. I screamed as loud as I could, for as long as I could. I screamed until my throat was raw, until I couldn't produce a single sound. When I was done, I laid on my side and closed my eyes, letting the memories hit me as hard as they could.

I remembered being the chubby girl my freshman year, having to live with the fact that my brothers had left a big shadow. Teachers were indifferent towards me, and my peers? They were horrible. If it wasn't rumors, it was looks. If it wasn't looks, it was the notes. I had them all in a box, tucked so far away that I would never find them again. My sophomore year? Just as bad as the first. It wasn't until I was a junior that I met my friends. It was when the teachers finally saw me and began to listen. I had always been a good student, getting good grades. It was just that they thought I would be like Jason and Matt.

I wasn't sure, but sometime during my reminiscing, I had fallen asleep, curled under my dresses with a raw throat.

I was awake by my own accord. It was quiet. I unlocked my door and opened it, looking around. I wasn't surprised when I saw no one. It was dark in my room, so it was safe to assume that it was night. I wiped my eyes and walked over to my desk, finding everything where it should be. I turned on my touch lamp and sat down, taking a deep breath. I grabbed my pencil and went to work, putting in some ear buds and turning the music up as loud as I could handle. I glanced at my clock before I began. 9 p.m. It wasn't until 3 a.m. that I set my pencil down and sat back to look at my work.

I may have ruined whatever friendships I had by blowing up at Clint like that, but there was no chance in hell that I would let my work fall to the side.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I only own my character and her family, nothing else._

_Please review and enjoy!_

_Sorry for the sad chapter, had to add some drama!_

* * *

Chapter Seven: Intervention?  


"Ms. Thalia, Tony wishes to speak to you." JARVIS said in his mechanical voice. I groaned, rolling onto my back. I sat up and looked at my clock, wondering why he needed to talk to me at 5 a.m. on a Sunday morning. That's when everything from yesterday came rushing back to me. I fell back down and covered my face with a pillow. I actually thought of screaming into it, but my raw throat reminded me that would be a stupid idea. I opened my mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Literally, nothing.

"Thanks JARVIS." Uncle Tony said as he strode into my room. I removed the pillow from my face and sat up to look at him. Tony gave me a grin as he sat down next to me. "Hey, muse." I gestured to my throat and shook my head. "I kinda figured that would happen. You screamed up a storm yesterday." He chuckled, only to shut his mouth when he saw my look. I really wasn't in the mood to listen to him make fun of me, and I really wasn't in the mood to hide from everyone. I got out of bed and walked towards my closet, looking through everything before deciding on what to wear. I shut the door and got dressed. I was wearing a pair of khaki colored skinny jeans, a white, long sleeve undershirt, a bright blue cardigan, and a blue patterned scarf. I grabbed a pair of gold hoop earrings and a brown double belt. I grabbed a simple brown and white checkered bag and a pair of brown ankle boots. When I was good to go, I opened my door and almost ran into Uncle Tony.

"Muse, you can't just pretend that nothing happened. Trust me, you don't want to do that." Tony reasoned with me. I shook my head and pointed at my throat. When he didn't get it, I grabbed a random note pad and wrote my response.

_'I'm not pretending. I need to get something for my throat.' _Tony nodded. He handed me the pad back and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me out of my door. I was glad that I had moved my wallet and phone last night. He led me to the elevator, letting me step in first. It was quiet as we rode down to the living room. When the doors opened, we were greeted with the sight of everyone waiting for us. I turned to Tony and smacked his arm. He winced and rubbed it. I glared darkly at him.

"Don't get mad at me, I'm just the messenger."

_'You're never just the messenger. You planned this, didn't you?' _I wrote angrily, slamming the pad into his chest. I stepped out of the elevator and huffed quietly in anger. Tony handed me the pad back, chuckling quietly.

"Guilty as charged." He said, raising his hands in mock surrender. I rolled my eyes at him. I crossed my arms over my chest and walked over to the bar, grabbing a bottle of vitamin water. Breakfast would have to wait. I felt like this was an intervention, or something. Bruce and Darcy were sitting on one loveseat, Natasha and Clint on another, and Jane and Thor occupying the last. Steve was sitting on the couch, looking like he was uncomfortable. I immediately thought of an Imagine Dragons song when I saw him. Don't know why, I just did. "Besides, you're not going anywhere." Tony told me, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me towards the lonely couch. I dug my heels in and shook his hands off. He let go quickly, hands raised. Geez, he acted as if I was gonna pull a gun out on him. Hmm, now that I think about it, owning a gun wouldn't be that bad. I did promise Jason's wife, Lucinda, that I would get on as soon as possible. I shook my head mentally, expelling those thoughts, for now.

"Sit down Ms. Thalia." Natasha said, looking up at me with a detached look in her eyes. I threw her the bird but sat down anyway. I crossed my arms again and glared darkly at the floor. Steve noticed and patted my shoulder before turning a bit to look at me. I was glad Aunt Pepper was staying in D.C. until tomorrow. She would've made this a lot worse. I sat the note pad in my lap, pen poised. Tony sat down on the arm of a love seat, glass of scotch in his hand. I rolled my eyes at his behavior.

"Want to explain the screaming, 'cause girl, you scared the shit out of everyone. We thought someone was killing you!" Darcy said. I grinned despite myself. I could never get angry with her.

_'It was the better thing to do.' _I wrote, turning to show her. She nodded. Jane cleared her throat and sat forward to ask me something.

"Why's that?" She asked, her voice soft. I chuckled, or at least, tried to. Again, nothing came out.

_'I tend to lash out when I get angry. Screaming was definitely the better choice.' _I wrote. Jane nodded, looking slightly confused. I sighed and started writing, my hand flying across the page. _'I have a very bad habit of hitting whoever is close enough. I've tried almost everything to control my temper, even tried meditating. Nothing really worked, until Jason took me to some boxing classes and told me to use it as an outlet. It worked, for the most part. Matt gave me books on anger management to read should boxing not be enough.' _When I was done writing, I handed her the pad and watched as she read over it. She handed it around until it landed in Clint's lap. He chuckled dryly and let Natasha read it. They gave it back to me. I refrained from snatching it out of her hands.

"Sorry, but I have a hard time imagining you being a fighter. You looked like you were about to cry, not hit." Clint said. I clenched my hands around the note pad, crumbling the pages. I released it and stood up, doing something I never thought I would ever do. I walked around the coffee table and leaned forward, clenching my hand into a fist at my side. Clint met my eyes and before he could react, I launched my fist at him. It hit him square in the throat. There was nothing behind it, so it only stunned him, but it was enough to get my point across. I stood to my full height, grabbed my bag, and walked towards the elevator. I flashed everyone a smug grin as the doors closed around me.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I only own my character and her family, nothing else._

_Please review and enjoy!_

_Sorry for the sad chapter, had to add some drama!_

* * *

Chapter Eight: Dinner Party  


"What the hell are you doing?!" Tony yelled, entering the building in his Iron Man suit. He looked confused and a little banged up. I raised an eyebrow before going back to the stove. I had decided to make a peace offering in the form of a traditional family meal. Well, traditional to my family. I wasn't sure what kind of family everyone else grew up with, but I was pretty sure theirs could never compare to mine. I grabbed a remote and pressed play, letting Don Omar take over the speakers. I hummed along and kept on cooking. I was making shrimp scampi, with a mango sauce. Pineapple on rice would be the side, in case someone was allergic to shrimp. Tony got out of his suit and stalked over towards me, snatching the remote and pausing my music. I set the wooden spoon down and glared at him, though there was nothing behind it.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What are you doing?" He asked again, this time being a little nicer with his wording. Not like I couldn't handle a little swearing. I just wasn't in the mood to hear it.

"Cooking." I said.

"I know that! I want to know why! You never cook." He clarified. I grabbed the remote and turned my music back on, chuckling to myself.

"Because I want to apologize for my earlier behavior these last three weeks. I've been acting like a child when I promised Pepper that I wouldn't." I explained to him, draining the pot of angel hair pasta. I had already sauteed the shrimp, and let the sauce simmer. All that was left was to add them together and mix it up. The rice and pineapple was already done, sitting in a pot to simmer.

"Okay. But I thought you were a vegan?" Tony asked, grabbing a shrimp and taking a bite out of it. I smacked his thigh with the wooden spoon. He yelped and ran out of my reach. I rolled my eyes at his behavior. If Pepper was here, it would be like we were a small family having dinner. Too bad there were others. I sighed to myself and grabbed out plates and all the needed shit.

"Yeah, for like ten days. My hunger got the best of me and a jar of peanut butter suffered cruelly." I said. Tony almost choked on his shrimp, he was laughing so hard. I joined him, as the others came into the tower. They all looked worse for wear. Especially Steve and Bruce. Darcy and Jane were still in the lab. I had made JARVIS get them. I told him use any way possible to get them out. I think they were scared. Clint took one look at the stove and me, before taking a step back. He looked suspicious.

"It smells wonderful in here. Tony, did you make this?" Natasha asked, not noticing me. I leaned against the counter next to the stove, waiting for someone other than Clint to notice me. Steve did not disappoint. He set his shield and helmet down before walking into the area and taking a look at everything. He even lifted the lids off the two pots to see what was in them. He grinned like it was his birthday.

"It's been awhile since I last had a home cooked meal." He said softly. I was pretty sure I was the only one that heard him, which was probably what he wanted. Don Omar had switched to Wisin and Yandel. I had a Pandora radio set up. No one seemed to mind. Good, cause I wasn't changing it. "You made this?" He asked, this time loud enough for the others. I nodded, grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Yeah. And before you ask Clint, no. I did not poison the food. I would never do that, to the food." I added the last part, earning a chuckle from Steve. He shook his head, smiling. He reached out, grabbed a me by the waist, and without anyone noticing, gave a quick kiss on the cheek. Before I could react, he was walking towards the table with plates in hand. He set one in each spot, even Aunt Pepper's. I turned around and opened the pots, hiding the blush in the steam. If anyone asked, I would simply say it was the heat of the stove. Thankfully, no one did. I grabbed the bigger pot, the one containing the shrimp scampi, and walked towards the table. I tossed a pot holder under it before setting it down. Bruce had grabbed the rice and pineapple, setting it down next to the shrimp. I thanked him before going towards the fridge. I had made sure to get my favorite drink earlier today. Pomegranate lemonade. Delicious!

I turned around and saw that everyone was sitting at the table, getting big helpings of each. Darcy and Jane were even there, probably had snuck by me when my back was turned. I shrugged and sat down at the table, sitting in between Steve and Darcy. Bruce sat next to Darcy, and Tony was sitting at the head of the table on Bruce's other side. Across from Bruce was Thor, then Jane, then Clint. Natasha sat next to me, though she avoided looking at me. Pepper would have sat at the end of the table, if she was here. I felt a pang in my heart. I missed her, I really did.

Darcy took the first bite and moaned happily.

"Oh my God! This is fuckin fantastic!" She said, digging in. When everyone saw that she was dead, they too, dug in. I huffed silently in annoyance. I was serious when I said I hadn't poisoned the food. My grandmother, on my dad's side, always told me to never mess with food. If you want to kill someone, you do it with a pillow and a gun. Yeah, she was from an Italian family that dipped into the mafia now and then. But, I wasn't supposed to know, so, shh!

"Where did you learn to make this?" Natasha asked, her tone even and detached. I rolled my eyes at her. Did she have a stick shoved up her ass, or was she always this emotionally constipated? Hmm, maybe Tony would know.

"I spent a summer visiting my grandparents in Portugal and Italy. My grandmother taught me how to cook when I wasn't exploring the small fishing village they lived in." I said, taking a bite of some shrimp. It was good, really good. But it would never be able to compare to the shrimp my grandfather caught and my grandmother made. Another pang, only this one was bigger. Maybe I should go back and visit them? Yeah, a trip was in order. I nodded to myself, finalizing the plan.

"She must've been a good teacher." Natasha said. I set my fork down and turned to face her. She saw the movement and copied my action.

"Must've? She's still alive and kicking.!" I said, glaring at her. She looked a bit shocked that I would snap at her. What, did she think she was this magical being or something?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"You know what, never mind. Though I do have a question for you." I said, cutting her off. Everyone else had stopped eating to watch us. Clint looked ready to jump out of his seat.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice the same level tone as always.

"Are you always this emotionally constipated?" I asked.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I only own my character and her family, nothing else._

_Please review and enjoy!_

_Sorry for the sad chapter, had to add some drama!_

* * *

Chapter Nine: Vacation!  


"What do you mean you're leaving?" Tony whined, following me around like a lost puppy. Aunt Pepper walked into my closet and grabbed some more clothes, setting them on my bed for me to sort through later. She smiled and shook her head at his childishness.

"It means what it means. I'm leaving." I told him, rolling my eyes when he pouted. Aunt Pepper sat down on my bed, watching the exchange between us.

"But you can't! What will the others think?" Tony tried a different tactic. I turned around and faced him, hands on my hips.

"Frankly, I don't really give a damn what they think. And besides, I'm only going to be gone for two weeks." I said, daring him to challenge me. He actually did.

"I forbid you. I've decided. You can't leave."

"You forbid it? Who fucking died and made you king?!" I shouted at him, annoyed that he would actually try to pull this stunt on me. He crossed his arms over his chest and stood firm. Aunt Pepper got up and quickly left the room, forgetting to close the door behind her. She did not want to stick around for when my anger boiled over.

"My building, my decisions. And last I checked, you live here." Tony said, thinking he had won.

"Only because you had asked me to, or did you forget?" I challenged.

"No, I did not forget." He said. "But, I'm your Uncle-"

"So? I've already made plans, and I'm leaving. With or without your permission." I said with finality in my voice. Tony huffed before turning around, throwing his arms in the air. He bypassed Steve, who was returning another one of my sketch books. He had been away for the past two weeks, some secret mission. He had just returned last night. He chuckled before stopping and seeing the mess that had become my room. I was leaving in two days, and I had to pack enough. I was going to Italy, where my grandparents had retired. They were in Venice, which was my favorite city in the entire country. He raised an eyebrow and looked around, slowly walking over to me. I flopped down on my bed and threw a pillow over my face. I really wanted to scream right now.

"Everything alright?" Steve asked, sitting down next to me. I sat up and removed the pillow and nodded, huffing slightly.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Are you sure? I heard a lot of shouting. And it looks like you're in a hurry to leave." Was I just imagining, or did his voice sound like he was sad? Why would he be sad? I wondered before standing up, going back to packing.

"Yeah, just Tony being an ass. He thinks that I'm leaving forever." I told him, rolling my eyes at my Uncle's behavior.

"Are you?" Steve asked softly. I stopped what I was doing to look at him. His eyes looked so sad and heart broken. I had to bite my lip to keep my gasp from escaping.

"No. I'm going to Italy for two weeks. To visit my grandparents." I replied back, my voice soft. Steve nodded, looking down at his lap. When he looked back up, his eyes were clear of any sadness. But there was worry instead.

"Italy? Why?" Unlike Tony, his voice didn't whine.

"I miss my grandparents." I told him truthfully. Besides, what was there to gain from lying to him? Abso-fucking-lutely nothing. He sighed before standing up and walking over to me. He reached up and gently brushed his thumb across my cheek, before gripping my chin and placing a gentle kiss on my lips. He pulled back before I could do anything, smiling like he had done something bad and had gotten caught. I looked down, smiling shyly, and blushing a light pink. He noticed and with both hands, gently grabbed my head and made me look up at him. He leaned down, cutting the distance between our lips to nothing. His lips were soft and gentle, just like him. My eyes fluttered close and I kissed him back. My hands rested on his chest as he quickened the pace of the kiss, his hands letting go of my face to grab me around the waist and pulling me closer. When we pulled away for air, we were both blushing like tomatoes. "W-wow." Was all that I managed to say. He chuckled, smiling widely.

"You can say that again." He said softly, resting his forehead against mine. I didn't realize that my door was still open, until we heard something drop to the floor. Steve acted out of instinct and pushed me behind him, one arm wrapped around me to keep me close, while the other formed into a fist. If I wasn't so surprised by his reflexes, I would've been turned on by his manliness. It was very endearing. I peeked around his back and found that it was just Jane and Thor. The thing she had dropped was a gift wrapped box. I raised an eyebrow at that.

"U-uh, h-hi?" She asked, not sure of what was going on. She looked embarrassed to have interrupted us. Steve relaxed completely and stepped to the side, though his hand remained on my lower back. I blushed when Thor gave the two of us a knowing smile.

"Come Jane, let us leave the two young lovers alone." Thor boasted in his loud voice. I groaned when I heard a door open and slam close. Darcy appeared in my doorway within seconds, grinning in excitement.

"Lovers?! What?! Ha! I knew it!" She shouted, pointing at us. I smiled and blushed in embarrassment, wanting to cover my face. Thankfully, I didn't have to, as Steve simply pulled me so that I was standing in front of him, my face buried in his broad chest. "Bruce! You owe ten bucks!" Darcy yelled out. I heard her footsteps run away, probably to go find Bruce and make him pay up. I peeked over my shoulder and saw that everyone was gone. I sighed in relief, resting my head on Steve's chest. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back.

"That's one way to tell people." Steve said, chuckling. I liked his laugh. It was deep and came from his chest.

"You can say that again," I replied. This time, he let out a bark of laughter, laying a soft kiss on the top of my head. I wasn't sure how long we stayed like that, embracing the other in sweet silence. Well, it was sweet silence, until Tony showed up and ruined it.

"What?! Golden boy with my niece?! Since when?!" Tony shouted, storming into my room. I was happy that he didn't try to pull us apart. Steve sighed heavily before releasing me slightly. He gently turned me around to face Tony, who just looked stunned and happy. I raised an eyebrow, opening my mouth to give him his answer. Steve beat me to it.

"Since ten minutes ago, Stark."

"I think we're past formalities, now that you're shagging my niece." Tony said, waving us off. My mouth fell open! He did not just say that. He saw my look and laughed, shaking his head. "Don't give me that look, little muse. I know he wouldn't do that to you. Besides, I'm just glad that it's him, and not Clint." I scoffed in disgust. Clint and I were at a mutual understanding; we both hated the other. But he knew that if he wanted to fight, I could hold my own against him. I shook my head at Tony as he left my room, giggling to himself. I could hear Darcy shouting for Bruce, telling him he owed her money. Steve rested his chin on my head and sighed, before leaning down and pecking my cheek lightly. I smiled as he released me and started to leave.

"Hey, would you like to come with me? To Italy, I mean?" I asked, blushing. Steve turned around and nodded, but decided to rush towards me, grabbed my shoulders, and capture my lips. When he pulled away, he was grinning.

"I would love to go."


End file.
